Baron GT-S (2017 Ford GT)
The 2017 Ford GT has been renamed to Baron GT-S due to copyright reasons. The Ford GT is an American mid-engine two-eater sports car manufactured and marketed by Ford for the 2005 model in conjunction with the company's 2003 centenary — and again in redesigned form for the 2017 model. The GT recalls Ford's historically significant GT40, consecutive four-time winner of the 24 Hours of Le-mans (1966-1969), including a 1-2-3 finish in 1966. The GT is similar in outward appearance to the original Ford GT40 cars, but bigger, wider, and most importantly 3 in (76 mm) taller than the original 40 in (100 cm); as a result, a potential name for the car was the GT43. Although the cars are visually related, structurally, there is no similarity between the modern GT and the 1960s GT40 that inspired it. Three production prototype cars were shown in 2003 as part of Ford's centenary, and delivery of the production Ford GT began in the fall of 2004. At the 2015 North American International Auto Show and at the unveiling of Forza Motorsport 6, a new Ford GT was introduced and is set to be produced and released in 2016. It will mark 50 years since the GT40 won the 1966 24 Hours of Le Mans and has run successfully in the 2016 24 Hours of Le Mans to mark the anniversary, winning the GTE class. The car is to be powered by a newly designed 3.5 liter twin-turbocharged EcoBoost V6 engine making 647 hp (482 kW; 656 PS) and 550 lb·ft (746 N·m) of torque. According to Ford, "the GT will exhibit one of the best power-to-weight ratios of any production car," thanks to its lightweight carbon fiber construction. Underpinning the GT is a carbon fiber monocoque bolted to an aluminum front and rear sub frames covered in carbon fiber body panels. The car also has racing-inspired push-rod suspension, active aerodynamics, and cathedral doors. The windshield of the vehicle is made of Gorilla Glass manufactured by Corning, which is also used for smartphone screens. Gorilla Glass is used to reduce the weight of the vehicle by allowing for a thinner windscreen with the same strength. The Baron GT-S has some very good all-round specifications at its price range. However, its handling leaves much to be desired. Max Speed The max speed of the car is quite high compared to its price, punching far above its price range and competing with higher tier vehicles. Acceleration The Baron GT-S has a good acceleration rate, and it is an bad vehicle to use in Drag Races compared to other vehicles at its price, scoring incredibly bad times. It is also a horrible drift car. Braking The Baron GT-S features good braking power, being able to come to a full stop from high speeds very quickly. Handling Stock handling for the Baron GT-S is poor. Drivers may find difficulty in manipulating the vehicle to go where they want it to go. Max Speed With upgrades, the Baron GT-S has an an incredible top speed for a vehicle at its price point. (About 293 mph) Acceleration After improvements, the Baron GT-S has a very high acceleration, making it an incredible lower-priced choice for drag races. It could do 7 seconds or less in Airport Quarter Mile. Braking Braking barely changes maxed upgrades. Handling Upgraded, the handling is improved to a tolerable extent. However, it is not improved enough to compete with other vehicles at its price range. Drivers will have to be careful when taking turns and rely on braking much more heavily. * There is an engine glitch where you seem to go faster in drag races even though the speed stays the way it normally is. To do this glitch you have to go to the Auto Tuner, equip stock, then you re-equip the Ludicrous Engine. * The spoiler in-game also is not an retroactive spoiler, but in real life it is not. Category:Under Construction Category:Land Vehicles Category:Super Category:Supercars Category:Supercars Dealership Category:Ford Category:Gas Powered Category:American Category:Supercar